Boy Next Door
by Cal-Wills
Summary: AU John Cena's life isn't all that interesting, he's in a deadend job, his room mate Randy Orton is a dick, life just suck for. Until A hot blonde named Adam Copeland moves in across the hall. Randy also taks intrest in Adam. SLASH, Rated M for Sex. R
1. Prologe

Title: Boy next door

Pairing: Edge/Randy/John

Warnings: M/M/M Sex and relationships

Summery: New hottie movies in next to John and Randy.

Rating: M

Disclaimer: I do not own. if I did I wouldn't be writing now would i?

Prolog

John Cena's shoulders slumped as he sat on his bed in his two bed room apartment he shared with his room mate Randy Orton. Sometimes ling in an apartment building sucked. To him, his life sucked. He was a gay man living with his hot gay room mate, who was not interest in him, despite the fact John thought himself to be a very attractive man; couldn't get laid. Sometimes he wished he was straight it'd be a lot easier. Randy was in his room a cross the hall, jaw jacking into the phone. John sighed as he stood up deciding to get some fresh air.

He opened the door and walked out into the hall as he pulled the door closed behind him. He jogged down the hall, passing a few people he didn't know before he turned the corner and ran smack into some one sending them both crashing to floor.

"I'm terribly sorry man" A soft velvet like voice murmured as John looked over to see a tall blond man. John stood and offered him a hand, when he accepted John pulled him to his feet. "Don't sweat it bro" John murmured as he stared into the other man's green eyes. John's eyes swiped over the man's body, giving it a once over. The man was tall about a little taller then John, yet less muscle. Maybe a medium build, but in very good shape, shoulder length blond hair and a little bit of facial hair, and from the looks of it; a very nice ass, John noted.

"Okay, umm names Adam" the man murmured extending his hand to John who shook it politely. "John" he answered.

"I'm new here. Just moving in." Adam Mumbled as John nodded. "Awesome, where at?" John asked as Adam leaned over. "Down a crossed from there" Adam answered pointing down to John's room. "That's great you'll be living right a crossed from" John murmured with a smile as Adam laughed. "Yeah I guess so, nice meeting you".

"Like wise. By the way will you need some help moving in?" John asked as Adam smiled. "Yeah I will" he answered. "Okay I'll be happy to help" John offered as Adam grinned a smile that made John's heart melt. "Okay, thank you." Adam murmured softly.

"Oh believe me, the pleasure . . . is all mine" John murmured back just as soft. As John's eyes went down to look at his hand he realized, they never go. "Umm" John pulled his hand back smiling, as Adam blushed. "See ya around" And they parted ways.

~ End of Prolog


	2. Ch 1 Cock blocked

Boy Next Door Chapter 1 (Read Prolog First!)

John grinned as he now had something to look forward to. 'Oh yeah I'm definitely gonna hit that' John thought grinning as he glanced back, watching Adam's ass sway slightly as he walked to his new apartment. John rushed back into his room, grabbed his GYM membership card and jogged out the front door. Jogging down to the GYM, deciding he may as well get in a nice work out, since he wanted to impress Adam.

John started out doing a few stretches once he changed into his work out clothes. After that he started on his legs, in time moving to his arms, back and shoulders. Saving his AB's for last, three in a half hours later John thought he'd call it quits for the day. He stood up, walking to the showers, getting showered, stopping to look in the mirror with a smirk. He slapped his ABS, smirking at the popping sound it made. "Oh yeah, I look good" John murmured with a smirk. "Once he sees this, Adam's all mine".

John dressed and jogged home, smirking as he saw the U-haul, and then spotting Adam opening the back gate; stopping short as he spotted Randy helping him. "Hey John!" Adam called with a smile as he saw John. "Hey Adam" John murmured as he walked inside the apartment building, giving Randy a glare as he went. He stormed to the room, tossing the GYM bag under his bed, before walking back out there. "What the hell are you doing here Orton?" John grumbled as Adam carried a box inside. "Helping that gorgeous Blonde" Randy answered with a grin. "He asked me first! That's my gorgeous Blonde! Stay out of this Randy!" John grumbled glaring at Randy. "We'll see Cena" Randy smirked backing off as Adam came back out.

"Hey John, here to Help?" Adam asked as John nodded. "Of course, for you, I'd do anything" John murmured as he pulled his shirt over his head to reveal a chiseled muscular chest. "Wow" Adam smiled, blushing as John tossed his shit aside. "Show off" Randy coughed as Adam laughed. "Hey if you got it, flaunt it" Adam Murmured as John nodded. "And I certainly got 'it'." John murmured as he began grabbing boxes and carrying them inside. Adam followed as Randy growled, grabbing a few boxes and following them in putting them against the wall. "We'll see who get's him" Randy growled as John continued showing off to Adam.

Hours Later

After all the stuff had been carried in, Randy went back to his and John's apartment; while Adam talked to John. "John, would you mind helping me unpack some stuff?"

"Of course not Adam. There's nothing else I'd rather do; well actually I'm wrong about that. There IS something I'd rather do" John murmured as he pushed Adam's hair out of his face, leaning him against the wall as Adam hands slid around John's neck, leaning forward . . . getting closer . . . until Randy opened the hall door.

"John, phone for you!" He yelled as John grunted angrily. "Well John, we can start unpacking tomorrow; Okay?" Adam asked as John nodded. "Sure thing" He murmured as they parted ways. _So close . . . Damn Randy! _John thought agitated as he snatched the phone from Randy.

End of Chapter One


	3. Ch2 Cock blocked AGAIN!

Boy Next Door Ch 2

"Where do you want this?" John asked as he pointed to a dresser. "Bedroom" Adam answered as he went threw the box in front of him. "Need help?" Adam asked as John shrugged. "Probably" John answered as Adam put the box down and made his way threw the stacked maze of boxes. John grabbed one end as Adam grabbed the other, together lifting and carrying it to the bedroom. "Right against this wall" Adam murmured as they placed it next to the bed.

"Okay perfect" Adam murmured as he went back to go threw the stuff. "Ah hangers!" Adam exclaimed grabbing the hangers, and the box with some of his clothes, carrying them in to set them on the bed as he began to put his clothes away. John helped Adam go threw the boxes until they were down to one left. Once done with the last one, they threw the boxes away and John then helped Adam put the furniture where he wanted it.

"Okay all done, now all I need to do is make my bed" Adam murmured as he grabbed some bed clothes and walked into the bedroom, John following. "I'll help you" John offered as Adam smiled. "Okay, you really don't have to, if you don't want to".

"Hey there's nothing I'd rather do" John responded with a smile of his own. They put the sheets and blankets on and then finished cleaning the mess they had made. By night fall they were finally finished, as John and Adam sat on the bed in the bedroom talking. "Thanks John. I really appreciate you helping me move in and unpack, and everything. Thank you" Adam murmured with a smile that melted John's heart. "You're welcome, anytime." John murmured back.

Adam smiled remembering the fact that if Randy had not interrupted John would've kissed him last night. "Well John why don't I show you how much I really appreciate your help both yesterday and today." Adam murmured coy look on his face as he cupped John's face with his both hands, leaning in and pressing his lips to John's in slow, sweet kiss. John responded immediately, kissing Adam back as he laid them both back on the bed. Adam's hands slid around John's back, one sliding up to cup the back of John's head, while the other slid down to grab John's ass.

John's hand gripped Adam's thigh, pulling it up so he could slid in-between Adam's legs as he pulled it up to rest on his hip. The kisses grew more heated by the moment as John broke it momentarily to slid down and kiss and suck on Adam's neck. John slid lower, pushing Adam's shirt up to his chin, exposing his well defined chest. He trailed his tongue along Adam's Abs, up to suck on his nipples as Adam let out moans that drove John wild with a need to please Adam.

As John began to undo Adam's belt, there was a knock at the door. Adam sighed pushing John off gently as he walked to the door. He opened it to see Randy on the other side. "Is John here?" Randy asked with a smirk as Adam called John to the door. "What is it Orton, I'm busy" John grumbled as Randy shrugged. "Your boss just called and needs to see you, so I suggest you go now, it doesn't sound too good to me" Randy murmured walking away with a smirk as John glared. "Sorry Adam, see you around" John muttered as Adam nodded in understanding, although the look of annoyance in Randy's direction made John want to laugh. "Believe me I feel the same". John murmured as he turned to leave thing _'Dammit Orton!'. _

End of Ch 2


End file.
